This invention relates generally to the handling of rollable sheets, and more particularly concerns equipment and method for rolling various types of sheets as for example vinyl plastic, carpeting, etc.
In the past, the handling of sheets to measure, cut-off to length, and re-roll them has been undesirably expensive in terms of involved labor cost. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,940 describes apparatus which automatically unrolls, feeds, cuts and re-rolls carpet, thereby obviating the labor cost problems and also speeding up the handling of heavy carpet. However, there is continual need to simplify such apparatus and to improve its sheet handling capability. Also, there is need to improve, i.e. increase the reliability of the roll re-forming means, especially during starting of re-rolling, particularly for handling plastic sheets.